


Such Great Heights

by bobbiejelly



Series: Meddison Secret Santa 2020 [6]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Hiking, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Meredith and Addison hike in the mountains.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Meddison Secret Santa 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081148
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Such Great Heights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snowed In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882286) by [Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/pseuds/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi). 



_Author's Note:_

For Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi , who correctly guessed one of the gifts in the secret Santa fic. (For the others who had correct guesses, your stories are on the way too, let me know if you have any requests!).

bobbiejelly

* * *

**Such Great Heights**

* * *

_Meredith and Addison hike in the mountains._

* * *

"Backpacks?"

"Check!"

"Water?"

"Check!"

"Granola bars?"

"Check!"

"Hot chocolate?"

"Got your Juju, check!"

"Grenades?"

"What!?"

"Just kidding."

"Alright, get in, McJokester, it's still a drive to the park."

Meredith and Addison go hiking because Addison misses the wilderness, and Meredith's never seen it.

"It's a bit steep," says Addison.

"You can hold my hand if you get scared," says Meredith reassuringly.

The weather is phenomenal, and at the top, Meredith can't stop taking pictures.

"I know a good view when I see one," she giggles.

"It's gorgeous," says Addison.

"I was looking at you," hushes Meredith.

_Then she kisses her._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

So, Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi, when I was thinking of what prompt to write for you, what finally resonated was 'well, what if they hadn't gotten _Snowed In_ after all?' - LOL.

Hope you enjoyed this little clip, good luck!

bobbiejelly


End file.
